


Just shut up and kiss me

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [5]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Yet another tumblr prompt.





	Just shut up and kiss me

“Aelin, we’re going to be late,” Rowan called up the stairs to where his wife was getting ready. He was ready in his dress shirt and pants, had been ready for the last half hour. And they needed to be in the car 10 minutes ago.

He didn’t hear a response so he pushed further.

“This isn’t your party, it’s Elide and Lorcan’s engagement party. Nobody is even going to be paying attention to you.”

“Oh please,” she called down but not appearing in view. “You know that’s not true.”

Rowan just rolled his eyes. Aelin’s vanity knew no bounds.

“Besides.” Aelin said from the top of the stairs. She was wearing a sleek dark purple dress, with a v neckline and long sleeves. Her eyes were on him and Rowan drank in every inch of her as she descended the stairs. “I’m the maid of honour. I don’t want to ruin the photos looking anything less than perfect.”

Aelin was eye level with him now, standing a few steps up before the end of the stairs, a knowing smirk on her face.

Rowan went to say something but Aelin just put a finger on his lips.

“Just shut up and kiss me,” she said.

And Rowan did, soundly but briefly.

“Come on, Princess,” Rowan said taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it before leading her to the door. “Try not to piss off Lorcan too much tonight. It is his night.”

Aelin gave him a gloriously wicked smile over the shoulder that had Rowan laughing as he locked the door.


End file.
